Nordic New Years
by EveningWaffles
Summary: The Nordic five stay at home together for New Years Eve. Includes SuFin references, drinking, and some quality family time. Cute little fic for 2015.


**Yoooo. EveningWaffles here with another Nordic fic for you guys. Apparently some people really liked that DenNor one, so I thought I'd made another little fic with my favorite Hetalia family, the Nordics!**

**Thought I'd make one for 2015. **

**Remember bastardos, no negativity. Or I'll spam all YOUR stories with bad reviews! :D**

**AND ON WITH THE FRICKIN' SHOW!**

* * *

><p>"I still wish we were at Alfred's party right now…" Mathias grumbled, sinking further down in his chair. "Everybody else went…"<p>

"I don't care. I just don't care." Lukas spat back. "It was Tino's idea for all of us to stay here."

"Why should we do what he says?! He's been sucking face with Berwald for ten minutes now!" The Dane flashed a disgusted look toward Tino, who was currently on top of Berwald. The two were smooching awfully loudly, as if they, meaning Tino, were trying to rub it in the other Nordic's faces.

"Alright guys, the moment has passed. BREAK IT UP!" Emil threw his large plush puffin doll at them. After the giant stuffed bird hit the back of Tino's head, they finally dispersed. But they still sat close to each other on the couch.

"This is nice, isn't this nice?" The Finn asked, as if he and his Swedish lover weren't just locked in an intense gropefest.

"WE COULD BE PARTYING AT ALFRED'S HOUSE RIGHT NOW! BUT INSTEAD WE'RE FORCED TO WATCH YOU AND BERWALD DRY HUMP ON THE COUCH!"

"But isn't it nice that we're all together? Don't be a brat, Mathias…"

"NO! I WILL be a brat! You gave me SOCKS for Christmas!" Tino giggled at Mathias's complaint, as if it were the funniest fucking thing he had ever heard in his life. Still maintaining his innocent smile, he slipped him a retort that made the Dane quiver in his chair.

"Bitch, you're lucky I even care about your sorry ass to even GET you a gift. Be fuckin grateful that I even THOUGHT about you this year."

"… Y-Yes, Tino…"

"It's okay, Mathias." Berwald spoke up. "I know j'st what'll cheer you up."

Mathias sat upright in the chair, and gasped like a child. "You mean…?" Just as Berwald nodded, the excited Dane sprung out of the chair, and into the kitchen.

"Thanks Berwald. Now what are we waiting for? We can't stall a good old-fashioned drinking contest! Get your ass in here!"

* * *

><p>"You ready to give up yet?"<p>

"N… Never…"

"Alrighty then…" Mathias watched Emil put the refilled mug of beer in front of Berwald. "Round twenty nine."

"… Bring it."

"Luki, call it."

Lukas nodded, eying the two competitors. Mathias and Berwald had been locked in this drinking contest for quite some time, and yet neither one had even thought about resigning. Berwald only managed to stay in that game this long enough, was because he had his Finnish wife right beside him cheering him on.

"One." Lukas began counting

"Two."

"… Three."

Mathias practically inhaled his beer in seconds. He then sneered at Berwald, who was still drinking, looking as if he was ready to quit that very moment.

"Come oonnn! You can do it!" Tino assured him. "Drink it up, drink it up!"

"He's got twenty seconds left." Lukas stated.

""Don't even bother, Luki. He ain't got a chance" Mathias said, confidently leading back in his chair.

"Come on, Berwald… If you win this, I'll do something nice for you!"

"Ten seconds."

"I'll… I'll give you a lap dance!"

Just as those words left Tino's lips, Berwald guzzled down the last of his beer, and slapped the empty mug down on the table.

"Done." He said, wiping his mouth.

"Shit." Mathias cursed under his breath. "Emil, another round. Looks like we're going into overtime."

"Round thirty." The Icelandic boy announced. Berwald swallowed hard, looking at the next full round of beer that was set in front of him.

"One." Lukas began counting.

"Come on, Berwald… I know you can win."

"Two."

"Three."

_THUD!_

Only a split second after Lukas called three, Berwald blacked out, and fell straight out of his chair, drool seeping out of his mouth and onto the floor.

"And he's down." The Norwegian declared. "Mathias, you-"

"YYYEEEESSSSS! I WIN! I ALWAYS WIN!" To celebrate his victory, Mathias drank his remaining beer, then threw the mug against the wall, shattering it.

"IN YOUR FACE, TINO!" He screamed. "You KNOW Berwald can never win against me! Better get that pussy to bed before he craps his pants. And it looks like he won't get that lap dance."

"Stop making fun of him!" Tino whined. "For your information, I give some good lap dances!" With a smile, he grabbed Berwald's last beer, and gulped it down in an instant.

"G'night!" He effortlessly threw the large Swedish man over his shoulder, and then disappeared upstairs. Mathias silently stood in awe at the beer mug that Tino had emptied, and took in the fact that he had drank it much faster than the Dane ever would.

"Daaaammn…"

"Okay, let's get you to bed." With the help of Emil, Lukas grabbed Mathias by his arms, and walked him upstairs.

"Has Berwald ever won one of these things against Mathias?" Emil asked.

"Never. Not once. But Berwald keeps challenging him because he thinks Tino finds it attractive."

"… Are we gonna see them making out on the kitchen table again tomorrow morning?"

"Probably…"

Both Lukas and Emil shuddered, as they laid the sleeping Dane out on his bed.

"Come on. Lets go get a drink."

Emil followed Lukas back downstairs to the kitchen, which was now in complete silence. The Norwegian poured the both of them glasses- not mugs, of fresh beer, and they took them to the couch where they settled down to drink.

"Happy new year, brother…" Lukas held out his glass, and it lightly collided with Emil's, making a sharp _clink _sound.

"… You too. Brother…"

They sat on the couch together, drinking their beers in silence before retiring to bed.

**END.**

* * *

><p><strong>Happy 2015, everybody!<strong>


End file.
